Helpless with Tears
by That-Girls-Silhouette
Summary: You are the loneliest girl in the world..." -- Seddie one-shot/song-fic --


**Helpless with Tears**

**I decided to do a one-shot/song-fic on Seddie. The song, "Loneliest Girl In The World" By the Cary Brother's convinced me to do it, and I couldn't resist my chance to share the Seddie love. Tee hee. So, rate and review please, it will make me happy! It's my first iCarly story, and first one-shot.**

* * *

**_You are the loneliest girl in the world_**

She laid on the cold tile floor, sprawled out as she tried to cover her head from the forceful blows against her body. Samantha Puckett's step father was back again. A beer in his hand that spilled out of the top each time he kicked her stomach. He must of been high too, his eyes were glassy looking, and he was sweating like crazy. His face was all red too. Covering her head as she curled up into a ball, she tried to imagine that she wasn't here. She was with Carly, and Freddie, filming iCarly, and everything was good again. But the repetitive kicks, punches, and slaps made it hard. Really hard.

"YOUR NOTHING, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER." He shouted, and Sam could feel drops of spilled beer fall onto her legs with all of his thrashing about. Sam didn't know why he hated her and her mother. She wasn't cheating on him. She wasn't. Her step father was just a creep. A horrible, horrible creep, and she hated him. Sam hated him with everything she had left. Sam whimpered and cried out in pain, but tried to keep it quiet. If she yelled out it would only be worse. Like last time.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed again, and slammed his beer bottle on her, some glass getting stuck in her leg, and the remainder of the contents of beer spilling out and soaking her clothes and her bruised body. Why didn't her mother realize this? Or right, she did. He said that he would kill her if anyone found out, and if they got a divorce. He wasn't really a bad man all the time. Sam's step father was ok, when he wasn't drunk. When he wasn't like this, he was almost kind. He didn't talk to her much, and barely looked at her, but anything was better then this. More tears spilled from her eyes.

_**Taking your hits as they come**_

"P-please, s-stop." Sam pleaded, her voice muffled by the floor, and the crying. That only seemed to make him even more angry. He kicked her harder, and she could feel it throb out in agony once he pulled away for about one small second, and the kick was back. Then, he stopped, and shoved her back against the wall, her head hitting it harshly. Sam's vision blurred, and she tried to stay awake. As hard as she could, because she knew that if she fell asleep after being hit in the head...bad things could happen. Once she saw her step father leave, her breathing became labored, and she cried out in pain, holding her body, and coughing to get her breathing back to normal. The tears came and left so fast, she didn't know when one started and when one ended. Sam was pretty sure that she would be drowning soon if she didn't stop, so she bit her lip, and with one shaky hand, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sam wanted to stand up, but she couldn't feel her legs. Hell, she couldn't feel her body. It was so numb, but still throbbing with pain. She lifted up her shirt a bit. Black, blue, and red. There was even a spot where she was bleeding. Sam was so sick of this, it hurt to much. She would rather be dead, then having to deal with this every day of her life. But she wouldn't give up yet. Not until her bastard of a step father was in prison for the rest of his life. Sam crawled up to her knees, clutching her stomach with one hand, and the counter with the other. She wasn't sure if there was enough pain medication in the world to cure this, but as she got to her feet, she made her way to the medicine cabinet. Her mother had a strong pain medication for her back. Maybe it would numb her of a little bit of pain for now. Enough to get out of here as fast as she could. At least there were no bruises on her face. No one would know. Not yet. She took the medication, and laid down on the couch. Her step father was gone, she heard the slam. Lifting up her shirt, she almost screamed. You know when you get a cut, or a bruise, and you don't really feel it until you look? The pain was horrible. Sam just bit her lip, and took shaky, but deep breaths. She would be fine.

She always was.

**_You are the loneliest girl in the world_**

Once her body was numbed of most of the pain, and all the glass was out of her leg, she stood up. It had been about an hour or so. She needed to get out of the house, even though she knew she would have to come back sooner or later. It would be better then waiting here in this black hole until he came back waiting for round two. The blond slowly got up, and she actually felt, alright. Maybe the medication worked more then she thought. It would be easier to cover up her injures. A lot easier. Sam left her house, she was safer outside then inside. Walking down the street, she saw the tall building Carly and Freddie lived in, and she smiled. Good thing it was only about a block away from where she lived.

Walking inside, she glared over at Lewbert, the stupid, warty, old door man. He went off her freak scale. "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screamed, and threw his arms up in distress. Sam walked a little faster to the elevators, and press the up button. Carly lived on the fourth floor. Stepping inside the elevator once it dinged and opened, she pressed the 4 button again, and the doors closed, leading her upward to Carly.

Sam smiled as she made her way to the door, she needed to look like he old Sam self, because Carly always knew what was wrong. "Oh, hi Sam!" Carly said, in all of her happiness. Sam would never say it out loud, but she was jealous of Carly. Her best friend had everything. Carly was pretty, she was smart, she had the best older brother to take care of her, and well. She was perfect. "Hey there." Sam said, with a big grin on her face as she walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, and Sam frowned. How could she know?

"What? Nothing. Why?" Sam asked. She looked perfectly normal.

"You just seem. Upset." Carly said. Oh, if she only knew.

"No, I'm fine." Sam assured her best friend. Sam would tell her when she was ready. Now, she was to scared. Sam knew it was silly though. Her step father wasn't watching her. And if Sam did tell Carly, Spencer might be able to call the police. Sam wanted to break down and cry right now. She had no idea what to do. Sam wanted to tell Carly everything, but she couldn't. But she promised her self, that one day, she would. One day she would be happy.

Right then, Freddie walked through the door.

_**And tonight you'd fall for anyone**_

Sam wasn't in the mood to make fun of the dork, but it was an automatic habit almost. "Hey, Fredork. Haven't you heard of a thing called privacy? Can't you knock, or are you too stupid to figure it out?" Sam grinned, and Carly elbowed her.

"Shut up Sam." Freddie said, all out of options. He didn't know how to respond to it.

"Calm down Sam, he was here before you came and I told him he could walk in." Carly said, making Sam roll her eyes.

"Why would you even want him here? I mean, look at him?" Sam said, still grinning.

Freddie and Carly just ignored her, then started talking about iCarly ideas. Sam sighed, and touched her stomach lightly, before stretching her arms. Her shirt lifted up a bit, making the bottom of her stomach show. And all that could be seen, was deeply purple and slightly red. Freddie happened to be glancing at Sam at that time, and...he noticed. Freddie frowned, wanting to ask her what happened, but if he did...Sam might call him a pervert, or a freak for looking at her stomach. How could she of gotten them though? Freddie looked back at Carly, who was still going on and on about iCarly. "Oh, yea. Sure." He said, and Carly looked at him strangely.

"You alright?" She asked, and he nodded quickly to her. Maybe Sam fell? Maybe she ran into something? Maybe she was hit? Freddie shook his head. Who would hit Sam? Most people would be to afraid of her. And...her parents seemed alright. They wouldn't do anything like that.

Sam looked over at Freddie, like he was some kind of disease. Why was he staring at her? Did he see? No, he couldn't of, Sam just shook her head, and got up to go to the kitchen. Stupid Fredward. She grabbed a juice pouch, and a slice of ham. Ham always made Sam feel better. It was the best kind of meat!

**_It's in the wall you fall down to bed_**

Later that night, Freddie was still going insane. He was trying to think of ways that Sam could of gotten those bruises. He kept telling himself he shouldn't worry about it, but he still did. He couldn't focus on anything else. It was strange, he had hated Sam. Despised her. Now he was worried for her. Why, he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was the niceness inside of him? Probably. But the thoughts kept coming, and one he hated the most.

What if there were more?

Freddie rubbed his eyes, and moved toward his room. It was about 11:00, good thing tomorrow was Sunday, or his mom would freak. As usual. Everything that happened him had to be taken care of as quickly as possible, or his mother would figure he might get infected, or die. Falling back onto his bed, he fell right to sleep.

To bad his dreams weren't peaceful.

_**It's in the way you cry when he's not looking**_

Sam had asked Carly if she could spend the night, and of course Carly said yes. She was such a great friend, and Sam desperately wanted to tell her what was going on. Why she had to lie to Carly, and why it needed to be kept a secret for a little bit longer. Sam just hoped that she could last...a little bit longer.

Looking down at her arms as she curled up into a ball, Sam wept. And wept. And wept. Why her? What god trying to make a sick joke out of this? Was someone secretly watching her, laughing and pointing at her pain? Lighting running her freezing fingers over her stomach, Sam kept crying. She wanted to stop, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to cry until she couldn't anymore. She wanted to feel empty of the anger, and the sadness creating little salty tears, that dripped from her icy blue eyes without warning. She had cried a lot lately. Crying herself to sleep, the tears dried on her face as she slept soundly.

To bad her dreams weren't peaceful.

**_You are the loneliest girl in the world_**

Sam woke up early the next day, wanting to slip out of bed without Carly knowing. She needed to get dressed, no one needed to see her bruises. Grabbing her bag that she left here about a week ago in case of an abrupt decision of her sleeping over, she moved to the bathroom.

Carefully stripping her pajamas off her swollen body, she stepped into dark blue jeans, and pulled a long black sleeved shirt over her head, along with a light blue short sleeved over it. It was Sam's style, and no one questioned it. Looking into the mirror, she washed her face, making up an excuse for the small bruise under her jaw that had seemed to appear overnight. Just in case anyone asked.

Sighing, she left her blond, curly hair messy, as she left the bathroom. She was greeted by a sleepy Carly.

"Hey Sam. Why are you up before me. That's weird." Carly grinned, playing her with best friend.

"I dunno. Guess it was just one of those days." Sam smiled back. Though Sam was wincing on the inside. She had lied again. Sam knew perfectly well why she woke up early.

"Alright, well c'mon, Spencer is making waffles!" Carly smiled, suddenly awake and back to her peppy self in a flash. Grabbing Sam's hand, Carly led her to the kitchen, at they sat down at the table. Spencer grinned.

"Elllllo there my little sister and her friend who I should adopt." Spencer smiled. Sam panicked.

"Why should you adopt me, huh? How did you find out?" Sam snapped. She was terrified.

Spencer looked at her strangely. "I...I meant that I should adopt you because you always seem to be here...It would save you...the trouble...to get over.....here.." Spencer said, looking someone had just tried to rip his clothes off.

"Oh. Right. I knew that. I was just joking." Sam said, her eyes wide.

"Kay." Spencer said, still a bit weary. He left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Carly asked her, taking a bite of her waffle.

"Nothing. Forget about it kid." Sam said, taking bite after bite of her own waffle.

"No bacon?" Sam broke the silence.

Carly just grinned.

**_I'll watch you die a thousand times again_**

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, and even the idea made her bruises throb, she needed to go home.

"I'll see yah later, Carls. I need to get home." Sam smiled, as if nothing were wrong.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Sam!" Carly exclaimed, hugging Sam goodbye. It hurt.

Grunting in her mind once Carly hugged her a little to hard, Sam left Carly's apartment, if you could even call it that. Wanting to cry again, Sam made her slow way home, knowing that she was going to be greeted by pain right when she walked in.

What she didn't know, was that Freddie was following her.

Now right in front of her house, she shakily grabbed the door knob, and opened it, quietly walking in the house. Her step father was on the couch, eyes shiny and red. Sam could already smell the alcohol. This time it was Vodka. Her step father looked up, and his neutral facial expression turned into a slight, smile. A slightly, horrible smiled. "Y--yyyyyyour home Sammy." He called out, setting the clear bottle of Vodka on the table with a thump.

"Don't." Sam said, wishing she hadn't.

"What diddd you stttayy?" The drunken monster slurred out, striking her across the face, and making her fall to the ground.. Freddie's eyes widened as he peered through the window. The creep began to kick her, creating bruises on her bruises.

**_You are the loneliest girl in the world_**

Freddie couldn't watch that happen, he couldn't stand there and just watch Sam get beaten, over and over. Everything made sense now, but he didn't spend time thinking about it. His phone was already out, and calling 911.

"What's your emergency?" A voice suddenly answered, and Freddie replied urgently.

"Y-Yes, I need cops, now. I'm at 6242 Roswell Drive. Please hurry." Freddie said, turning around to see a horrible sight. Sam's arms and hands were protecting her head, as the rest of her body was being kicked, punched, hit, and slapped. Crying now, her cursed the cops for not being her already.

Soon he heard sirens in the distance, and he begged them to become closer. Freddie couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted to run in there and kill that man, but that would only put Sam in more danger from the looks of it. Soon the cops arrived, and once Freddie pointed at the door, they barged into the scene.

**_And I just want to make it go away_**

Sam's step dad had managed to kick Sam once more before he heard the cops barge in. Sam didn't make an effort to move. It seemed like her body was on fire, and she didn't know what was going on. The pain throbbed more and more, worse each time. It took a hold of her, and she blacked out. The noise fading as fast as what she saw did. Soon she was unconscious, she she couldn't feel, and that was peaceful.

The cops that had entered Sam's home had restrained the monster Sam's mother had allowed in the family, and shoved him in the cop car with no mercy. A few of the officers wanted to beat him as well. The ambulance had came a few short minutes after the cops did, and took Sam away. Freddie wanted to scream.

"H-Hey, I need to come with her." Freddie shouted to them, and one of the officers shook his head no.

"It would be better if you came with us, for questioning." He said, and Freddie looked a bit frightened.

"Why!? I didn't do anything, please let me be with her!" Freddie yelled, wiggling out of the officer's grip he had on Freddie's shoulder.

"No, son, we just need to know everything you know. Please come with us."

Freddie sighed, and followed the officer, although he would rather not. Freddie wanted to be with Sam more then anything. It took something horribly drastic to make him realize. He loved Sam.

Freddie watched the ambulance speed off with Sam toward the Hospital, while Freddie went the other direction. To the Police Station. He answered all of the questions without hesitation. He had simply followed Sam home, and witnessed what was really happening to her. Freddie also begged for them not to call his mother, not yet. Not until he saw Sam, because if they called his freak of a mother, she would whisk him away to make sure he was perfectly fine. An officer was nice enough to escort Freddie there, and once at the Hospital, Freddie felt uneasy, and scared. What if Sam wasn't alright? Getting out of the car, he ran inside the hospital, and into Sam's room, once he found out where it was.

"Sam!" Freddie cried out once he was inside the room. Sam looked up, startled. She looked so pale...so hurt.

"Freddie." Sam smiled, she hated herself for making fun and teasing him every single time she did it. She hated herself.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, moving next to her.

"Yea...thanks to you. They said I..." Sam stopped to breath deeply, not because she was afraid to say it, because even talking wore her out. "They said it's only a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruising and swelling. They are keeping me here for a few days to make sure it isn't worse." Sam said.

"Well..at least you are okay. I'm really sorry." Freddie said, wanting to cry himself, but he didn't.

"Sorry for what? Freddie...you saved me."

**_And I just want to make it go away_**

"I love you Sam."

"I never thought I'd say it...but I love you too. I can't believe you would still help me. After everything I have done to you."

"I've loved you all along. I just...never realized."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I don't think I will make it more then a one-shot, sorry to say. I like it a lot better like this! So, review please! They make me really happy!**

**Maxie**


End file.
